


【翔逗】因为我喜欢你啊（二）

by The_Purifier_Lucian



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Purifier_Lucian/pseuds/The_Purifier_Lucian
Kudos: 1





	【翔逗】因为我喜欢你啊（二）

金泰相一条胳膊随意的搭在林炜翔肩上去摸他的后颈，一边凑上去接吻，另一只手已经解开了林炜翔的西装扣子，摸上了念想了有一会的腰腹，肌肉紧实，果然没看错，金泰相笑了起来“你身材好好哦，话说你跟男人做过没有”金泰相眨眨眼，十足的勾人模样。  
“没有”  
“哇，那你能硬起来吗”金泰相笑眯眯的往下摸，手指划过冰凉的皮带扣之后他的笑容就僵在了脸上“…好大”  
林炜翔低低的笑了一声“要不要先洗澡？”  
“做完再洗，快点”金泰相一屁股坐到了床上，伸手去解林炜翔的皮带，林炜翔就盯着他染成金色的发顶看，上手摸了一把，金泰相疑惑着抬头就被林炜翔推上了床。  
林炜翔一边脱他的衣服一边凑在他的胸口就要啃，被金泰相轻轻推了一把“别留印子，我明天还有拍摄…”  
林炜翔看了他一眼也不再废话，伸手去够床头的润滑剂，又引来金泰相的调笑“你会弄吗？”金泰相这招屡试不爽，他就侧着脸躺着等着这位小林老板生气的样子，来吧，粗暴一点也没关系哦。  
“不会”林炜翔把润滑剂塞进金泰相手里的动作跟金泰相塞给他房卡的时候如出一辙“要不你自己来吧”  
金泰相在心里痛骂不要脸的资本家，手上沾着滑腻的液体往自己身下送，两根手指插在湿软的穴里，还要努力撑开一点点给林炜翔看，另一只手空出来去拿安全套，扔到林炜翔身上，金泰相没怎么自己做过扩张，他的床伴从来都是体贴的，自己扩张这种事上次可能还是在白多训床上做的，一时间找不到敏感点的金泰相侧过身子发出了一声难耐的呻吟“你能不能快点啊…不然换我上你”  
林炜翔俯下身子去舔他的乳头，在金泰相抗议之前开口“反正这里本来就是红红的”  
不等他反应，林炜翔就扯开他的手压在床上，金泰相被林炜翔折腾的早就不知道他想干什么了，直到被顶开了穴口“唔…真的好大…”林炜翔按着他的腰，怕他不适应轻轻的动了两下，换来了金泰相又疼又爽的两声哼哼，林炜翔不再克制自己，一边亲金泰相一边加快了动作。  
金泰相不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的，他嗓子都喊哑了，快感包裹着他，两条长腿颤巍巍的紧紧夹着林炜翔的腰，昏了头什么称呼都往外喊，他跪趴在床上承受着身后林炜翔的进出，被使用过度的后穴变得更加敏感，加上林炜翔一个劲的往他前列腺上顶，爽的他眼泪都快下来了“林炜翔…别…啊哈…老公放过我吧…”  
“刚见面就…叫人老公？”  
“啊…没有…宝贝放过我吧…”  
林炜翔抚慰着金泰相兴奋的流水的性器，金泰相高潮的时候脑子里只有一个想法“跟林炜翔做爱真的好舒服哦”  
经历完高潮的金泰相伸着他细长的手指去够两人连接的部位，手摸到安全套的橡胶圈再顺着往上摸，林炜翔被这画面刺激到了，直接射了出来。  
林炜翔拔出来之后把安全套随手丢进酒店的垃圾桶里，金泰相已经浑身酥软的连手都懒得抬，还是被林炜翔强行抱着去浴室洗澡，不但服务好，售后也好，金泰相美滋滋的想着，话一出口就变成了“小林老板下次还想来吗”  
“来干嘛”林炜翔把人扔到床上自己也躺了下去，这会正在看微信上高天亮因为他先跑了而对他进行的激情辱骂。  
“来做我们刚刚做的事情啊”  
“啥啊？要我包养你吗”  
“也不是不行啦，我很好养的，林老板考虑一下”  
“为什么是我啊，而且我也不想是什么好人啊”  
金泰相心说，就你最像好人了，这么傻当不了坏人的。嘴上倒是说的好听，仰起脸展现了一个阳光灿烂的笑容“都说了因为我喜欢你啊”


End file.
